


A (Not So) Slytherin Love Story

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroacehogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini doesn't do relationships, he finds them disgusting. However, he wouldn't mind a platonic sort of thing with Draco Malfoy. </p><p>This is a series of drabbles that tells the tale of their platonic relationship, and the troubles that may or may not ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Not So) Slytherin Love Story

Everyone knew who Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were, but everyone had the wrong idea about their relationship. Thanks to a rumor passed through the Slytherin halls, everyone assumed Draco was in love with Harry Potter. As for Blaise, no one really knew what he was doing, relationship wise.   
It wasn't as if they were hiding their relationship or anything, hell, they'd already shared kisses in the common room. But apparently that wasn't enough. And that bothered Draco, as the one who enjoyed public displays of affection the most. That was actually what ruined his relationship with Pansy Parkinson; his need for affection. (Of course, every muggle therapist out there would claim it was because of the lack of affection from his parents, and they were probably right.)  
Then again, everyone assumed Draco would be more they type to have sex, rather than date anyone. And that was partially true, Draco did like sex, and gender didn’t matter. Though that fact was a closely guarded secret; the Slytherin common room may have known, but it would never get back to his parents; lest it actually ruin his life. Blaise, on the other hand, was what Pansy called Aromantic and Asexual. Actually, it was funny, Pansy being the one to help them navigate their way through it. Apparently it had been Pansy that had given Blaise the term to ask Draco out with. But, let’s start from the beginning.  
\---  
“I want to ask Draco out. But I don’t want a relationship or sex, or anything like that. I just want to curl on the couches with him and stuff. But I want him to be with me only, for now anyway.” Blaise had plopped himself down on Pansy’s bed, who was looking at him, bemused.  
“So you want to date him without dating...”  
“Exactly!” Blaise perked up, while Pansy chuckled.   
“I’ve been hearing a muggle term about that, lately. I mean...if you want to use muggle terms...” Blaise was already bracing himself for Pansy’s rude comments, but then--  
“It’s quasi-platonic partner.” Blaise rolled the term over in his mind, quasi-platonic... It worked. He liked it. But would Draco go for it, that was the real question...  
\---  
Not that Blaise would have much time to mull that thought over, because he found Draco, alone, in the Slytherin common rooms after he left Pansy. He fiddled with his tie momentarily before approaching Draco.  
“Hey, can I talk to you?” Draco looked up from the book he was reading.  
“Unless it’s about this charms assignment, it can wait.” Blaise sighed, settling himself next to Draco.  
“If I do the assignment for you, can we talk?” Draco perked up, Blaise never offered to do homework for him, which meant this must really be important. Thus, Draco’s interest was piqued.  
“Okay...what’s going on?” Blaise almost lied, came up with some excuse to what he wanted, but unfortunately for him, the words came tumbling out.  
“Iwanttobequasiplatonicpartnerswithyou.”  
Draco blinked, slowly. Then he took a breath.  
“Okay, I get that new terms and things are your thing, but can you say that again, without words that don’t make sense?”  
“Okay, according to the definition in the books Pansy gave me--”  
“Wait, you’ve been talking to Pansy about this?” Blaise nodded.  
“I needed someone to talk to. Anyway, according to the definition; ‘A quasiplatonic relationship is a relationship that is not romantic but involves a close emotional connection (platonic) beyond what most people consider friendship. The commitment level in a queerplatonic relationship is often considered to be similar to that of a romantic relationship.’ So basically, dating without dating.” Blaise searched Draco’s face, while Draco just sat there, quietly. Blaise took the silence as a bad sign, and immediately began backtracking.  
“I mean, you don’t have to though... I just thought--”  
“Shut up, Zabini. I didn’t say no. It just took me a minute to wrap my head around it. But, sure, I’ll try it.”  
\---  
That was six months ago, almost to the day exactly.They still got odd questions from the people that noticed. Pansy was oddly invested in there...relationship of sorts. Crabbe and Goyle were even interested, once everything was out in the open. In face, they were the ones that started the rule that if anyone even mentioned it outside of the common rooms; they would be hexed. And that rule was well executed, at first.  
Things settled down after a few months, though there were still some looks when Blaise would kiss Draco, because everyone assumed that kisses weren’t going to be a part of it; once their relationship was actually explained, that is.   
Just because Blaise didn’t look at people and instantly want to shag them, didn’t mean he was against shagging. Normal romantic things...like flowers, and cute dates, he was against that. It skeeved him out, but sex didn’t. Sex he could take or leave.   
Kissing was nice though, it was comfortable; then again, Draco in general was comfortable for Blaise. No one questioned it, until one comment...  
\---  
"Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"  
"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like."  
Pansy knew about his relationship with Draco, but she had to get amusement somehow. Even Draco looked ready to hex her though.   
Later, when they were all alone, Blaise turned on Pansy, annoyed that she made that sort of comment.  
“Hey, did you want it to get beyond our common rooms? You guys have been together a lot. So this helped, besides, it was funny.” Pansy shrugged, she had to get her amusement somehow.  
“Besides, it’s not like you’ve done anything.”  
“That’s the whole point, I don’t do dates.” Blaise rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
“Still, leaving the grounds, not even as a date might be nice. It’d give you guys something to do, you’ve got to be bored hanging around one room all the time...”  
Draco perked up then.   
“She’s right. Let’s at least go to Diagon Alley this weekend.” Blaise shrugged, grudgingly agreeing.  
And that’s how their date that wasn’t really a date was planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm writing again. This was due days ago, but unfortunately my laptop decided to crash out on me, then I lost a bunch of words. But it's done, it's here, and I hope someone likes it.


End file.
